1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus of a mobile terminal to control storage, classification, and display of digital contents based on motion sensing signals.
2. Description of the Background
Recently, mobile terminals provide users with the convenience of mobility. Such a mobile terminal has developed significant adoption by consumers as an accepted mode having various functions related to the mobility. Examples of applications of terminals include, for example, an audio file playback through an MP3 player, an image capture through a digital camera module, and mobile gaming or arcade gaming.
To generate input signals, a mobile terminal can be equipped with an input means such as a keypad or a touch screen. For example, the touch screen can display a keymap for inputting keys to be displayed on a display section, can support effectively extending the display section. In this way, modern mobile terminals can employ touch screens as input and display means. However, to use a touch screen as an input means requires a terminal to display a keymap of many keys on a small display section, requiring precise touch actions. When the user has difficulty in precisely touching a specific zone of the touch screen (e.g., when the user is wearing gloves), the user may be unable to generate a desired input signal that results in degraded performance of the touch screen as an input means.